Hazlo Real
by Nurff
Summary: La vida de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark luego de la revolución parece ir recomponiéndose poco a poco, pero hay veces que las cosas parecen demasiado orquestadas. Hay veces que los momentos, aun a pesar del dolor, y de saberlos verdaderos, parecen lejanos. Como si no fueran reales. Sin embargo, la chica en llamas ya no está dispuesta a vivir farsas. Pre-Epílogo.
1. Atlas

**Disclaimer: **THG y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son parte de la maravillosa obra de Suzanne Collins.

**Atlas**

* * *

**_"...Sometimes the wire_**

**_must tense for the note..."_**

* * *

Peeta y yo estamos sentados en la arena húmeda, de espaldas el uno del otro, mi hombro derecho y mi cadera presionaron contra los suyos, yo descanso mi cabeza en su hombro. Sienta su mano acariciar mi cabello.

— Katniss — dice en voz baja — no sirve de nada fingir que no sabemos lo que el otro está tratando de hacer.

— No sé qué tipo de acuerdo piensas que has hecho con Haymitch, pero debes saber que él me hizo promesas también.

Ya sé lo que viene a continuación. Sé que es lo que Peeta quiere decirme, sé que es lo que Peeta quiere darme.

Todo. Eso es lo que Peeta quiere que tome de él.

Sin embargo, el cielo se ve de un color más carmesí del que recuerdo, y la selva detrás es de un verde agua chillón, muy parecido al color de piel de Octavia. El silencio es total, pareciera que el agua ya no hace ruido al mecerse, y que todo el ambiente simulado de la arena se ha puesto mudo.

— Nadie realmente me necesita.

Mis mirada se dirige a su rostro, pero sus ojos no me ven. Están perdidos en el horizonte, y las lagrimas salen libremente de ellos. La desesperación que me inunda hace que mi respiración se detenga. Quiero decirle que todo estará bien, pero sé lo que viene luego en su vida.

— Van a ganar — su voz es un murmullo — Lo único que no estaba dispuesto a dejarles tener, lo único que no quería perder, era a mí mismo. No me importaba morir. Pero ellos se van a quedar conmigo, y van a convertirme en un monstruo.

No sé como describir la sensación, más allá de un nudo en mi garganta. Quiero ayudarlo, liberarlo del dolor. Tomarlo y huir con él, antes de que se lo lleven. Es una mezcla de impotencia, frustración y dolor.

— Debí hacerlo en los primeros juegos, Katniss.

Sus palabras me desconciertan, y soy consciente de que las lagrimas ya casi no me dejan ver. Su dolor es tan fuerte, tan palpable; y combinado con el mío, temo que mi pecho se abra.

Nada me preparó, de todas maneras, para la imagen que inunda mis ojos al enfocar la vista nuevamente en él.

Su mano ya no acaricia mi cabello, y no hay rastro de lagrimas en su cara. Sus ojos están cerrados, y su boca entreabierta. La mano sobre su regazo aprieta un puñado de nightlock.

Peeta se aseguró de que tome todo de él.

— ¡Peeta!

El grito que salió de mi garganta es inhumano. Y tan fuerte que hace que me duela. Pero no se detiene ahí. Sigo gritando y llorando, aun a pesar de saber ahora que fue un sueño. La visión de su ser muerto no abandona mi mente. Lo que destroza mi corazón es la expresión de paz que tenía, mucho más tranquilo que en cualquier momento con vida en que lo haya visto antes.

Aun cuando sus brazos me rodean desde atrás, aun cuando siento su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, aun cuando su mano vuelve a acariciar mi cabello, aun sabiéndolo vivo y a mi lado, no puedo olvidar sus palabras ni su imagen.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Peeta no dice nada, solo me abraza, sentados en la cama, en una cálida noche de verano. Deja que llore todo lo que sea capaz de llorar, meciéndome como si fuera una niña. Para cuando mi llanto cesa lo suficiente como para dejarme pensar, separo las manos de mi rostro y rodeo su cuello. Lo siento suspirar y sus brazos me aprietan un poco más.

— Fue solo un sueño, Katniss — su voz suena ronca en la noche.

Yo solo entierro aun más mi cara en su pecho y asiento. Aun sabiendo que está aquí conmigo, y que el Capitolio no se lo quedó, sé que de muchas más que de una manera ellos ganaron. O que nosotros perdimos.

Pero entre tantas perdidas, jamás vi a Peeta como una de ellas. No sé como vi a Peeta en la revolución, realmente, pero no es algo que vaya a pensar ahora.

Así que simplemente, me conformo con tenerlo cerca, ya que es lo único que puede consolarme en este momento. No soy lo hipócrita suficiente como para decir que lo peor de mi pesadilla, no fue verlo muerto. Separado, irremediablemente y para siempre, de mí. Más allá del dolor que sentí por verlo sufrir, no se compara con el de saberlo muerto.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Niego con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo la preocupación en su voz.

No estoy preparada para contarle, para encontrarme con la expresión de sus ojos cuando sepa lo que mi inconsciente piensa de sus heridas de guerra, de lo que hicieron con él, y de lo que hubiera o no preferido.

En vez de eso, giro lentamente sobre mi misma y me siento sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cintura. Empujo suavemente con mi torso, y Peeta se deja caer conmigo en la cama. Literalmente, estoy acostada encima de él. No hay forma de que él se mueva sin que yo lo note.

— Katniss...

Su voz suena desolada. Lo oigo suspirar una vez más. Escondo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, uno de mis lugares favoritos, y empiezo a relajarme sobre él.

Sus manos se dirigen a mi cintura nuevamente, para quedarse allí sin hacer presión, sabiendo que no hay más nada que me pueda decir esta noche. Soy yo la que nos sorprendo a ambos, cuando de mi boca empiezan a brotar frases.

— Lo siento, Peeta, te juro que lo siento. No sabes cuanto lo siento.

Las lagrimas nuevamente acuden a mis ojos, mojando su cuello. Los sollozos retoman su marcha y siento el cuerpo debajo mío tensarse.

— Katniss, sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero me estas asustando, por favor, dime qué esta mal.

Oh, Peeta. Incluso en estas situaciones, cuando temo por él, sigo perjudicándole. Simplemente me agarro más de él, y me aprieto contra sí de una manera, que en otras circunstancias, o con la mente más clara, consideraría vergonzosa. Los sollozos se hacen paulatinamente más débiles, mi agarre afloja lentamente, pero no me muevo, sigo completamente encima de él, rodeándolo con manos y piernas.

Una buena media hora después, mi respiración se ha calmado, y solo se escuchan los sonidos de la noche. La respiración de Peeta se hace cada vez más pesada, pero siento como pelea por no caer dormido y dejarme sola contra mis miedos.

— Peeta —mi voz es menos que un murmullo.

— Dime Katniss.

— ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Siento como su pecho oscila con sus leves carcajadas, suaves, y que me reconfortan levemente.

— Claro que puedes — dice levemente, deposita un beso en mi sien y luego agrega, con su voz perdiéndose en la noche— Ya pasó, Kat. No importa lo que haya sido, lo superaremos.

Y esta vez lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar, y para detener el temblor de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo decirle, que esta vez, no fue alguno de los horrores que hemos sobrevivido? ¿Qué si llegara a ocurrir, no hay manera de que lo superemos? Porque si algún día esta pesadilla se cumple, será suya la mano que desencadene el dolor, y no estará conmigo para superarlo.

* * *

Unas horas después, las primeras luces del amanecer empiezan a colarse por la ventana. Sé que en unos minutos Peeta se despertará con ese odioso aparato que le mandó Johanna por su cumpleaños pasado. Desearía haber pensado en eso, dado que Peeta tiene una tendencia a quedarse dormido, y siendo el panadero del pueblo, debe levantarse muy temprano todos los días. En vez de eso, yo pasé más de la mitad del día sin saber que era su cumpleaños. Sí, vamos, Katniss, vamos.

No me he movido en toda la noche, a pesar de ser consciente que el chico del pan tendrá calambres y dolores en todo el cuerpo en la mañana. Dormir con Peeta, de esta manera, no es algo común. Es la primera vez que dormimos de esta forma, por lo general, en las noches en que las pesadillas no son soportables, las noches en que lo que me asedia es un monstruo sin rostro, una amenaza latente, las noches en que no se trata de perdidas pasadas, sino que es algo presente, que no deja que vuelva a dormir; en esas noches, en las que el miedo es insoportable, no alcanza con que Peeta me abrace, o con acurrucarme en sus pecho, sino que es necesario que duerma casi completamente sobre mí, cubriéndome totalmente, como si fuera una manta más, de cualquier cosa que me asedie. Sí, son horas eternas hasta un nuevo día en que ninguno de nosotros duerme realmente, yo por el miedo, y él porque no puede relajarse por el temor de aplastarme. Como si pudiera; pesa mucho más que yo, y la sensación de estar aplastada contra la cama es asfixiante, pero es mucho mayor el confort de saber que él está ahí, que no hay nada que pueda tocarme sin pasar antes por él, que me protegerá hasta de lo que no puede. Aunque sea egoísta de mi parte pedirlo, es la única expresión de calma que encuentro, cuando me veo reducida a un animal asustado.

Es por eso que esta noche sentí la necesidad de protegerlo, está vez mi inconsciente teme por él. Esta noche fue mayor el miedo a perderlo que a sufrir algún daño. Quizás sea aleatorio, quizás solo lo piense hoy, y que mañana, con una nueva pesadilla, lo vea de otra perspectiva; pero hoy, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo debajo del mío, y su olor suave pero completamente masculino y reconfortante, oyéndolo respirar profundamente, es que pienso que no me importaría enfrentarme a las amenazas sin nombre que me persiguen, con tal de no volver a ver a Peeta lejos de mí.

Incluso cuando no me pongo ante todo soy egoísta. Porque tampoco podría soportar que Peeta me deje, no verlo, no escucharlo, no tenerlo cerca son cosas que no creo que soporte. El comienzo del sueño vuelve a mí, la parte que es real, la que corresponde a un recuerdo. El estaba dispuesto a darme todo, su vida y la mía. Un final feliz, aunque él no estuviese en el. ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?

El desdichado aparato empieza a sonar, pero en vez de apagarlo me sumerjo más en su pecho, rogando porque el pitido acabe y Peeta no se despierte.

Por supuesto, mis plegarias no son escuchadas. Uno de sus brazos busca su camino hacia el reloj, tanteando la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama, hasta que logra apagarlo. Suspira. Pero es otro tipo de suspiro, el que uno hace en sueños.

Unos minutos después, cuando casi me convenzo de que se ha dormido, y que no irá a la panadería hoy, comienza a revolverse suavemente debajo de mí. No colaboro, finjo dormir. Sus manos se posicionan en mi cintura, y suben suavemente hasta mi cuello, justo debajo de mi mandíbula y mueve las yemas de sus dedos suavemente, provocandome cosquillas. Mierda.

— ¡Peeta!

— ¡Katniss! — imita el tono de mi vos.

Una leve risa se escapa de mis labios, y apoyo los codos en su pecho para mirarlo. El solo me mira de vuelta, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Vas a dejar que me levante o me retendrás prisionero el resto del día?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —mi voz sale ofendida — ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Pensaba conservarte aquí por el resto de la semana.

Sus carcajadas resuenan en la habitación, y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su cara somnolienta arrugarse al reír.

— Pero ahora que lo dices, hay bastantes fallas en mi plan ¿verdad? — finjo resignación — Así que supongo que puedes irte.

Lenta, muy lentamente, me dejo caer hacia un costado, aunque sigo abrazada a él. Peeta solo sonríe, y deposita un beso en mi mejilla. Eso es suficiente para que me sonroje. Al ver mi cara su sonrisa se ensancha, y se levanta lentamente de la cama.

— Si vamos a dormir así más seguido, necesitaremos pensar en algo para el calor. ¡Estoy empapado!

Es entonces que noto la leve película de sudor que cubre su cara y cuello, o como su camiseta de dormir se pega a él. Claro, el durmió debajo de mí y de las sabanas, por supuesto que tendrá calor.

— Lo siento — murmuro — yo no noté q...

— No importa Kat — su sonrisa es tranquilizante — De verdad. Iré a ducharme.

Sin una palabra más entra al baño y en unos minutos escucho el agua correr. Sabiendo que no podré dormir de todas maneras, decido levantarme, y hacer el desayuno.

Una vez en la cocina, mientras preparo todo, deseando tenerlo listo antes de que Peeta baje, pienso lo hogareña de la situación. A lo que debería ser una situación hogareña. Pero la nuestra dista de ser esa fabulosa normalidad, Peeta y yo no somos una pareja. Bueno, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Somos un dúo. El vive en mi casa prácticamente. Dormimos juntos, lavo su ropa, preparo sus comidas. Él se encarga de mí, aun cuando yo le grito que se aleje. Pero romanticamente, no pasa nada. Es decir, al menos no físicamente. Sé que tarde o temprano daremos ese paso, es más creo que estamos próximos a ellos, y a veces pienso que no me importaría, pero Peeta no parece... ¿interesado? en ese aspecto.

Así que lo dejo estar, con tal de que esté cerca.

Para cuando Peeta baja, oliendo a manzanas, yo no he acabado, así que él se encarga de poner la mesa mientras tanto. Desayunamos en silencio, y él se va a la panadería. Hoy me cuesta más que otros días verlo irse.

Me preparo para ir de caza, pero a último momento decido que no es una buena idea. Decido llevarme a Buttercup conmigo a dar un paseo. El gato, desde que Peeta vive con nosotros parece el animal más cariñoso del mundo. Bueno, al menos cuando él está cerca. Digamos, que el minino es otra victima del encanto de Peeta.

Una de las peores cosas de haber vivido las cosas que vivimos, es la sensación ahora de que no hay nada que pueda hacer para retomar mi vida. Es más, aunque no hubiese tenido el lugar que tuve, las cosas son muy distintas ahora; la gente ya no muere de hambre, y sin el temor de una nueva cosecha, y goza de una relativa libertad. Pero vivir en un lugar con tan poca gente, sin necesidad de hacer nada para sobrevivir (digamos que formamos parte del gasto público aquellos que tuvimos alguna participación en la guerra), deja demasiado tiempo para pensar y recordar. Y eso no es algo que ayude mucho.

De un tiempo a la fecha, sin embargo, he llegado a pensar que las cosas pueden ser buenas de nuevo. Realmente, es Peeta quién está convencido de ello, y poco a poco su optimismo me ha contagiado. A pesar de los días en que nada parece bueno, o cuando tiene sus ataques, las cosas parecen en paz. Al menos de momento. No deja de haber cosas que me preocupan, como los días en que Peeta se recluye en su casa, o con Haymitch (si éste no está demasiado borracho), generalmente después de un episodio.

A veces, siento que es Peeta quien carga mi mundo; carga conmigo, mis fantasmas del pasado y con mis miedos futuros. Sin embargo, yo no siento nunca cargar con él, con nada. Todos cargan con lo que quedó sin quemarse de la chica en llamas. Sin embargo, del chico del pan nadie necesita preocuparse, el carga con todos. Y los únicos momentos en que está vulnerable no es a mí a quien recurre.

No es que no lo entienda. No he probado ser lo que Peeta necesita, ni lo que merezca. Pero a veces, y hoy especialmente, siento la necesidad de cargar con él. Ser a la persona que vaya cuando tiene algo que no recuerda, o que me despierte cuando tiene alguna pesadilla, que me llame a gritos cuando se sienta al borde de un ataque, o que deje ayudarlo con su pierna en los días en que el dolor no lo deja en paz. Que me necesite, de la manera en que yo lo necesite, aunque nunca lo diga.

Desearía que me dejase cargar con su mundo también. Porque, en definitiva, eso es lo que hicimos siempre, de esa forma sobrevivimos, cargando con el otro.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Por supuesto que saben que el título y la frase al inicio de este capítulo vienen de la canción de Coldplay que se usó en cierta película que no puedo sacar de mi mente. Desde que la vi, ya hace más de una semana, me recorrí todo el fandom en español y en inglés, pero no encontré precisamente lo que buscaba. Aunque me topé con increíbles trabajos, la mayoría de ellos son AU, lo que realmente no comprendo, dado que Suzanne dejó tanto espacio para el fanfic, o por lo menos eso me pareció._

_Bueno, sin ir más lejos, saben que ADORO a Peeta, y pienso que es un personaje que debió explotarse más, como también su relación con Katniss. Así que esta es una pequeña, pequeñísima, contribución. No creo que vaya a ser lo mejor que lean, lejos estamos, pero espero que al menos los entretenga unos segundos._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, y saben que adoro sus comentarios, críticas y lo que sea que quieran decir; así que ¿qué opinan?_

_30/11/2013_


	2. Silencios

**Disclaimer: **THG y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son parte de la maravillosa obra de Suzanne Collins.

**Silencio**

* * *

_**"Hay pocas cosas tan ensordecedoras como el silencio."**_

**_— Mario Benedetti  
_**

* * *

Desde el día en que Peeta vovlvió al Distrito 12 hasta el día de hoy, las cosas fueron lentamente tomando forma. Al principio, los días malos eran los más. Ir a cazar al bosque, resultaba improductivo, dado que la falta de práctica me impedía dar tiros limpios, y muchas veces no atinaba. La falta de estado físico hacía que al llegar a la valla ya me encontrase cansada, y volviese aun antes de salir. Había días en que no salía, y había días en los que Peeta no venía. Calculo que eran los días en que tenías sus ataques. Aun así, jamás fui a ver si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo. Él nunca lo pidió tampoco. Se limitaba a aparecer al día siguiente con ojeras o con algún golpe especialmente notorio, pero nunca dijo nada. Y yo nunca pregunté.

Los días se transformaron en rutina. Peeta venía con pan por las mañanas, y desayunábamos en silencio. Los días malos, en que los recuerdos se apoderaban hasta de la fuerza de mi cuerpo, el chico del pan me traía el desayuno, y no se movía de mi lado hasta que lo comiera. Sin decir nada. A veces sacaba un cuaderno en el que dibujaba, o simplemente se quedaba mirando la pared. Por cansancio e incomodidad, nunca pasaba mucho hasta que yo decidía salir de la cama. Luego de eso, iría al bosque, para cazar o para mirar los árboles y Peeta volvería a su casa. Nunca vendría en las tardes o en las noches.

Hablé con el Dr. Aurelius finalmente. Bueno, técnicamente yo llamaba, contestaba algunas preguntas de rigor y luego escuchaba sus recomendaciones. Aunque nunca las seguía. Eventualmente hablaría con mi madre, nunca por más de cinco minutos, y nunca más allá de las formalidades esperadas de dos simples conocidos. Viendo hacia atrás supongo que Peeta fue el gatillo de unos cuantos cambios. Me pregunto si hubiese sido lo mismo con cualquier otro.

Con el paso de los días, mi puntería mejora, al igual que mi condición física. Pero aún así había días duros, especialmente aquellos en los que Peeta no se presentaba, y yo no salía de la cama. Además de lo duro de esos días en sí, ahora sentía que había generado una especie de dependencia con él, me había acostumbrado a que venga a sacarme del pozo en el que mis depresiones me sumergían.

Tiempo después, alguno de los días en que Peeta no venía era Sae quien me llevaba el desayuno a la cama, siempre con algún pedazo de pan fresco. Una vez me explicó, que Peeta estaba reconstruyendo la panadería de su familia, y que algunas mañanas no podía quedarse conmigo hasta que decidiera levantarme, dado que tenía otros pendientes.

Eso no ayudó. Desde que lo escuché pase un tiempo incontable en el que estuve en la cama, sin moverme, sin hablar. Realmente no sé cuánto fue, Peeta dijo que fueron tres días. Para el cuarto, fue Peeta quien entró en mi habitación con la bandeja del desayuno, y no Sae. No sé en que momento de la mañana noté que era él, pero verlo ahí solo hizo que todo lo entumecida que me había sentido se transformase en ira. Pura y desmedida ira.

Sin entrar en detalles, todo terminó con Peeta cubierto con el desayuno y yo gritando que se vaya. Hacía tiempo que no veía los ojos de Peeta brillar con enojo, un enojo sano, no como el inducido por el veneno. También él gritó. Yo grité más fuerte. Ninguno sabía porque estaba tan enojada, y a ninguno de los dos nos importaba.

Ambos salimos de mi casa más molestos de lo que jamás pueda recordar, yo rumbo al bosque y él hacia su propia casa.

Haymitch vino esa tarde, y se rió un buen rato a mi costa. Hasta que lo amenacé con cortarle la garganta, lo que hizo que se ría más. Luego dije que hablaría con el Dr Aurelius, para expresarle mi preocupación por lo que el alcohol podría hacerle a un hombre de esa edad. No sé que fue lo que lo logró, si la amenaza de quitarle el alcohol o llamarlo anciano, pero dejó mi casa furioso.

Peeta no vino la mañana siguiente, y no me levanté de la cama. Más por principio que porque quisiera quedarme esta vez. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, la puerta de calle se abrió y me preparaba mentalmente para discutir con Haymitch cuando vi una cabeza rubia asomarse por la puerta. Peeta seguía molesto, aunque sea levemente, pero depositó unos bollos con queso en mi mesa de noche y se sentó en una silla a esperar. Tarde entendí que él había comprendido el motivo de mi molestia aun antes que yo.

La rutina cambió entonces, si Peeta no aparecía a la mañana para desayunar juntos, venía a la noche a asegurarse de que coma en la cama, eso aseguraba que al día siguiente me levante aunque él no viniese. Consecuentemente, ya no había mañanas en la cama; ya fuera porque no era un día malo, porque lo era y Peeta venía, o porque lo era y Peeta había venido la noche anterior. Sí, cuando lo puse de esa manera me asusté un poco de lo necesaria que era la simple presencia de Peeta en mis días. Y aunque ya no había mañanas entre sabanas, cuando su ausencia brillaba en la mañana, pocas horas pasadas del mediodía me metía en mi dormitorio a esperar que él llegase.

Conforme pasan los días, la presencia de Peeta se hace normal, una constante que ayuda a regularizar mis emociones. El Dr Aurelius dice que es bueno generar pequeñas rutinas, acostumbrarme a las cosas cotidianas, que me dará seguridad, me hará sentir estable. ¿Hasta dónde alcanzan estas cosas? Eso no lo sé, y no creo que nadie lo sepa, pero estoy segura de que no se puede vivir una vida con el simple objeto de pasar el tiempo. En algún momento supongo que querré, necesitaré más. Pero esos días parecen muy lejanos.

Los silencios se convierten de a poco en conversaciones monosilábicas, y estas con el tiempo en conversaciones acerca del tiempo o sobre como avanza la reconstrucción de la panadería. Nunca son muy interesantes o muy profundas, y por lo general resultan aburridas y hasta repetitivas, pero escuchar la voz de Peeta es reconfortante, es una voz grave pero suave, y proyecta calidez, aunque dudo que lo de la calidez no sea algo producto de mi imaginación.

Quiero invitarlo a conocer el bosque. Realmente deseo que lo conozca. Y es muy extraño, dado que nunca me sentí inclinada a llevar a mi bosque a nadie, ni siquiera a Prim. Pero pienso que Peeta encontraría tantas cosas para pintar, que se maravillaría por cada recoveco. Pero jamás lo invito, jamás lo menciono.

Mis viajes al bosque aumentan, y cada vez me siento más a gusto, y mis presas son cada vez más. Sae ya no viene todos los días, dice que ya parezco capaz de cuidarme sola. Quiere decir en realidad, que sabe que Peeta va a cuidarme. Cuando ella no cocina, yo tampoco lo hago, pero ella no lo menciona. Incluso Haymitch tomó la costumbre de venir un par de veces por semana, cuando tiene hambre, o cuando no puede soportar la soledad. Nos quedamos sentados viendo el fuego, deseando la soledad pero disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Nunca antes había notado que tanto ambos nos parecemos.

Hay noches en las que Peeta viene tarde, y muy cansado, y veo como sus ojos quieren cerrarse. Sé por el Dr. Aurelius que el dormir bien, y el dormir mucho favorecen a que los ataques disminuyan. Sé que él jamás duerme bien, perseguido por las mismas pesadillas que yo, pero no puedo llevarme a decirle que vaya a descansar, que no lo necesito. Dejo que se quede hasta que no pueda más, hasta que mis ojos sean los que se cierren. A veces temo que se quede dormido, a veces espero que lo haga. Pero nunca se lo digo.

El silencio se convirtió en nuestra mejor arma, porque no es nuevo que yo guarde las cosas para mí misma, pero ahora también es Peeta quién se siente incomodo cuando la conversación se hace aunque sea remotamente personal. Eso es nuevo. Y en algún punto me molesta. Con el tiempo hemos desarrollado una especie de facultad en evitar hablar de cualquier cosa que no sea el clima o de otra gente, gente que no conocemos realmente. La situación es rara, realmente rara, pero encuentro paz en esos momentos en los que estamos juntos.

Una mañana Peeta llegó excepcionalmente temprano, dado que no podría venir por la noche, y parece entender que es necesario para mi salud verlo algunos momentos, por lo que subió a mi habitación, y me encontró en medio de una pesadilla, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, ni sé que pasó por su mente, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, entre gritos, lo vi parado al lado de mi cama con los ojos desorbitados, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y el cuerpo tenso; sus brazos rígidos y los pies separados. En un segundo, sea cual haya sido mi pesadilla, se borró de mi mente, era claro que el suceso había impactado más a Peeta que a mí. Luego de unos segundos de fija contemplación, a penas salió su voz para preguntar:

— ¿Qué tan a menudo?

Mis ojos se apartaron de él, y se dirigieron a mi regazo. ¿Es que Peeta creía que yo ya no tenía pesadillas? ¿Creía que habían disminuido, o que eran menos frecuentes? ¿De dónde sacó aquello? ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso? ¿Es que él ya no las tenía?

— Katniss.

Su voz suena urgente, y un poco contenida, como si tendría que evitar gritar.

— Nunca pararon. Con el tiempo cada de vez hay más variedad.

No reconozco casi el tono de mi voz, ronca por los gritos y es apenas un susurro, conteniendo el nudo que se formó en mi garganta a penas lo vi parado en mi habitación.

De la garganta de Peeta sale una especie de gruñido, casi animal, y girando sobre sus talones da dos pasos hacia la puerta, dando de camino un manotazo a uno de los jarrrones vacíos del tocador y tumbándolo al suelo. Aunque esto no parece importarle en lo absoluto, dado que sigue hacia el pasillo y lo escuchó azotar la puerta. No ha de haber llegado muy lejos, porque en menos de un minuto solo se oye el ruido de cosas siendo azotadas contra las paredes, golpeadas unas con otras, haciéndose trizas, incluso, si me esfuerzo puedo escuchar la respiración pesada de Peeta.

No me importa que esté destrozando todo el mobiliario de mi casa, a decir verdad, no hay nada aquí que me interese. Me preocupa más que esté teniendo uno de sus ataques, que rompa las cosas imaginando que soy yo, que desee golpearme a mí en vez de los muebles. Temo que se lastime, también. Pero no hay manera de conseguir llevarme hasta allí, hasta él. No hay forma de armarme del valor suficiente para enfrentar uno de sus ataques. No creo que nunca sea capaz de voluntariamente someterme de nuevo a ver esa mirada en su rostro.

Luego de unos momentos que parecen eternos, los ruidos cesan, y ya no oigo sus exhalaciones. Aún así no salgo de la cama, no voy a ver cómo está. Me quedo en mi cama de sabanas revueltas, en mi habitación de paredes silenciosas. Unos minutos luego, escucho movimiento, lo oigo bajar y luego volver a subir las escaleras, oigo el movimiento de cosas, pero ya no golpes, y el ruido de piezas siendo recogidas. Seguramente Peeta a vuelta en sí y está limpiándolo todo. Realmente en el Capitolio hicieron un gran trabajo con mi oído. Vuelve a bajar las escaleras, y oigo la puerta de calle abrirse.

Me dejo caer en la almohada, mirando el techo. Mi mente está en blanco, y siento el familiar tirón del sueño invadir mi mente. La tentación de volver a dormir, dejar a mis verdaderos problemas afuera, enfrentarme solo a pesadillas es muy tentadora. O quizás solo cerrar mis ojos, y olvidar lo demás, concentrarme en lo que ya no es, en lo que hubiera sido. Mis ojos se cierran, y pienso si esa bomba no hubiese caído, si no hubiésemos ido en la misión, si no me hubiesen llevado al 13, si hubiesen salvado a Peeta en mi lugar...

Cuando soy consciente de ello, unos fuertes brazos me rodean, me dejó estar, inmóvil, maleable, para que haga lo que quieran conmigo. Si no hubiese habido segundos juegos para nosotros...

Los brazos me depositan en algún lado, y el cuerpo dueño de ellos se empieza a mover en el nuevo cuarto al que me trajeron. Es blanco, limpio. Si no hubiese fallado en el tour, si hubiese podido demostrar que amaba Peeta, convencerlos a todos. ¿Un hospital quizás? Huele a limpio. Si no hubiese sacado las moras, si no buscaba a Peeta, si no hubiese matado a otros tributos. No es un hospital, es un baño quizás, oigo el agua correr. Las manos tocan mi cara y sé que alguien me habla, pero no entiendo. Si no me hubiese ofrecido para la colecta. Si Prim no hubiese salido sorteada. Los brazos vuelven a rodearme y me dejan en un nuevo lugar, está mojado. Si no hubiese aprendido a cazar, si no hubiese podido con todo...

Una gran cantidad de agua cae en mi cara, y mi cerebro empieza a trabajar rápidamente, alerta, esperando otro ataque.

Si Peeta no me hubiese salvado la vida, si no hubiese tirado los panes.

— ¡Katniss!

Y el pasado en mi mente y el presente se vuelven uno en la imagen del muchacho frente a mí.

— ¿Peeta?

Un leve rastro de alivio cruza por su cara, y en menos de un minuto dice que lo siente, y que ya no sabía que hacer, que estuvo mucho tiempo intentando que reaccione, pero no había caso, repite que lo siente y pasa sus manos por su cabello. Noto que aún llevo la remera que uso para dormir, y que mojada ésta ya no sirve ya para cubrir mucho. Mis mejillas arden, y levanto mis brazos, pero Peeta no parece haberlo notado porque sigue inmerso en su monologo.

La incomodidad de la situación es tal que me dan ganas de reir, así que finalmente lo detengo, y digo simplemente que estoy bien. Peeta parece desconcertado unos momentos, luego mira a su al rededor y parece notar que lo bizarro de la situación. Tengo que morderme los labios para no sonreír cuando lo veo ponerse más rojo de lo que parecería saludable, se levanta torpemente, balbucea algo del desayuno y sale.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, me bañé y bajé a desayunar, aunque para cuando lo hice era bastante tarde ya en la mañana, y el pan ya no estaba caliente, pero Peeta seguía allí, así que comimos y él dijo que iba a la panadería, sin duda hoy era un día perdido.

Antes de irse pregunta más de una vez si estoy bien, y cuando se levanta, casi con miedo, toca mi trenza, tan rápido y tan brevemente que no estoy segura de que haya pasado, pero el color de sus mejillas me dice que no es una ilusión. Un segundo incomodo más tarde Peeta ya salió por la puerta y yo soy un desastre de sensaciones. A pesar de la hora (en un día normal estaría volviendo), decido ir al bosque.

Al haber empezado mi día tan tarde, sorprendentemente rápido llega la hora de dormir, sé que no veré a Peeta esta noche, por algo vino en la mañana, así que me doy una ducha rápida, y me meto de nuevo en mi cama, cama a la que odio por cierto. El sueño llega más de prisa que de costumbre y en unos segundos estoy dormida. Me despierto horas más tarde, sintiendo una presencia en mi habitación, temblando de miedo, pensando que han venido por mí.

— No te asustes, Katniss — la voz de Peeta llega a mí como un susurro, y aún en la oscuridad debe de haber visto mi cara, o saber que es lo que cruza por mi mente, porque agrega — No voy a hacer ruido, solo quería asegurarme de que duermas bien hoy.

¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué recién llega? ¿De dónde? ¿Y a qué demonios se refiere con eso de que duerma bien? ¿Piensa quedarse toda la noche vigilando mi sueño? Sin duda, parece que ese es su plan porque lo veo acomodarse en la silla buscando estar confortable. A veces, siempre, me gustaría saber qué pasa por su mente, o al menos entender cómo piensa, nunca comprendí al otro Peeta, odié al Peeta del Capitolio, y a este nuevo ser, además de no comprenderlo y de tenerle un poco de recelo, le tengo una especie de fascinación insana.

Sin mediar palabra, me corro hacia un lado de la cama y levanto la sabana. Siento como su respiración se para, lo siento moverse un poco, pero no se acerca, no se levanta, no viene hacia mí. Deja que interprete el silencio como me parezca.

Luego de unos momentos comprendo que no va a dormir conmigo, y el dolor de mi pecho se mezcla con la ira que se levanta por mi orgullo herido. Sin embargo, aunque suelto las sabanas, no me muevo no un centímetro. Me giro para el otro lado y dejo _su_ espacio vacío, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos va a dormir esa noche.

Como predije, ninguno durmió, y a penas empezaron a verse los primeros rayos de sol, Peeta se levantó y se fue. Yo seguí sin darme vuelta. No vino en el resto del día, y yo a la hora de acostarme, me pregunté si esa noche lo volvería a ver. Unos minutos después Peeta entró en mi habitación y se acomodó en su silla, volví a correrme y a abrir las sabanas, inútilmente de nuevo. Esta noche ambos dormimos. Aunque fue un descanso de a trozos, y constantemente lo escuchaba moverse en la silla. En ese momento pude apostar, o dejaba de venir o empezaba a dormir conmigo, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Resultó requerir una semana, y pesadillas diarias, para que Peeta ya ni hiciera el hamago de dirigirse a la silla. La primera vez que tuve una pesadilla, me despertó un poco bruscamente, y parecía que no sabía que hacer, ni bien me calmé volvió a su puesto. La noche siguiente ya sabía que hacer, y parecía más clamado, y para la segunda vez que me desperté, se quedó hasta que me dormí, no solo hasta que me tranquilicé. El tercer día, fue solo una vez, y esta vez se acostó detrás de mí, hasta que me dormí; el cuarto su brazo empezó a jugar con mi pelo mientras esperaba que me durmiese. La quinta noche fue terrible, me desperté tres veces, y luego de la última se quedó conmigo hasta que despuntó el día. El sexto día luego de despertarme, calmarme y quedarse conmigo me encargué de que se quedase, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho, y cubriéndolo con las mantas. Fue una pequeña gran victoria sentirlo relajarse paulatinamente, y casi empiezo a reír como desquiciada cuando su brazo me rodeo. No dormí el resto de la noche, aunque fingí estarlo cuando Peeta se levantó. Finalmente, la séptima noche volví a levantar las sabanas, y él simplemente se metió, dejando que yo lo cubra y luego me recueste por él.

Y aunque a la noche, no eran necesarias las palabras, y ninguno de nosotros temía tocar al otro, los días seguían siendo llenos de silencios incómodos. Aunque no nos viésemos mucho, a veces comeríamos juntos. Peeta siempre se iba con el sol. Pronto me dí cuenta de que mientras él amaba el color de los amaneceres, yo empezaba a odiarlo, porque significaba el momento en que Peeta se iba de mi lado.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Lamento la tardanza, hoy rendí el último final del año, y luego de dormir unas horas lo primero fue acabar este chap, realmente no me esperaba una respuesta tan favorable, sepan que adoré sus reviews, y cada vez que leía uno nuevo me quemaban las manos para traerles esté, pero debía estudiar, ¡y tuvo sus frutos! Así que ahora estoy libre para ustedes y para los fics. _

_Voy a subir uno más antes de que acabe el año. Sueno como político, lo sé. Pero voy a intentarlo, porque realmente, me encantaron sus revs._

_Como siempre, adoro escuchar qué piensan del fic, qué les gustaría leer, sus dudas, críticas y cualquier opinión. Sé que éste capítulo es un poco denso de leer, pero es todavía el principio, y hay mucho que explicar. Disculpen los errores, pero no quería tardar más._

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias por comentar, por los PM, por los Fav y los Follows, realmente, dan ganas de escribir solo por saber que hay alguien a quien le gusta._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! y ¡Felices Fiestas!_

_Pd: He escrito otro fic antes, no es la gran cosa, pero si lo desean pueden pasarse a leerlo mientras esperan por el próximo capítulo, es ligero y relativamente corto._

_23/11/2013_


	3. Cargas

**Disclaimer: **THG y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son parte de la maravillosa obra de Suzanne Collins.

**Cargas**

* * *

_**"Muchas cosas pueden convertirse en fardos, **_

_**en cargas, si nos aferramos a ellas ciega e inconscientemente."**_

**_— Mao Zedong  
_**

* * *

Poco a poco, las cosas toman su rumbo.

Realmente aun no sé cómo ocurrió. Simplemente el dormir juntos hizo que nuestra relación mejore. Que nos acerquemos. Tal vez fue la sensación reconfortante que sentíamos al no enfrentar la oscuridad y las pesadillas solos, o la tranquilidad de saber que había alguien cuidando nuestras espaldas. Supongo que es una consecuencia de una guerra civil, que mucha gente carga sobre su espalda. Pero habiendo participado en dos Juegos del Hambre, la paranoia y el miedo son mucho mayores, mucho más fuertes, y aun en contra de nuestra voluntad, estar alerta se volvió una característica de nuestra personalidad.

O quizás fue la complicidad en las mañanas, cuando los restos del sueño, dejaban nuestras barreras bajas, y permitían una especie de complicidad, pequeñas bromas, sonrisas y sin sentidos casi infantiles. Quizás solo fue el paso del tiempo. A decir verdad, no sé qué ni sé cómo, y no estoy segura de que importe.

Solo sé que hay una especie de equilibrio. Peeta y yo necesitamos del otro para seguir, y quizás hace unos meses, habría dicho que no importa, que no quería seguir. Hoy no lo sé, y mientras lo averiguo sé que sigo. Odio reflexionar, realmente lo aborrezco, hay pocas veces en que encuentro respuestas satisfactorias, suelo dejarle esta parte a Peeta, va mucho más con quién es él, o con quién era.

La verdad es que reflexiono porque me sobra el tiempo durante mis visitas al bosque. Ahora ya no soy la única que cazo, he visto a un par de personas dando vueltas, o poniendo trampas. Cuando se lo comenté a Peeta, dijo que era lógico, ahora que no estaba prohibido no hay razón para que no exploten lo que les provee el bosque, al menos aquellos que saben y pueden hacerlo. Además, venía siendo un poco injusto, agregó, que nosotros tuviéramos el monopolio de la carne en el distrito. Aunque la mayoría de lo que yo cazo lo regalo, o se lo doy a quien quiero. A decir verdad, no es un interés económico, es más bien el hecho de verme invadida en lo que yo consideraba mío casi en exclusivo, en mi santuario.

— No te preocupes, Katniss, el bosque es grande para todos. Y conociéndote, seguro encuentras algún lugar recóndito y privado antes de que ellos vean siquiera uno de tus cabellos —dijo con una sonrisa la misma mañana en que se lo comenté mientras se vestía —Es más, míralo como una oportunidad para explorar y encontrar cosas nuevas.

Sonreí tontamente al recordar esas palabras, y la calidez con las que fueron pronunciadas mientras cruzaba un pequeño brazo charco. Peeta tenía razón, como siempre, ese mismo día encontré un nuevo lugar para retozar, ya hace dos semanas. Se hallaba detrás de una pequeña colina, empinada, por lo que no muchos animales venían (y en consecuencia los cazadores tampoco), pero que tenía altos árboles, sin ramas prácticamente en los primeros metros, con el césped más verde que haya visto en mucho tiempo, eso sin contar, claro los artificiales de las arenas del Capitolio. El sol solía brillar entre las frondosas copas de los árboles, dando lugar a pequeñísimas secciones de dorado sobra la hierba. Era mi nuevo lugar, y aunque extrañaba el lago, la falta de recuerdos y memorias emotivas asociadas a este nuevo sitio lo hacían perfecto.

A veces deseo traer a Peeta aquí, pero no sé si su pierna lo permita. No sé tampoco, si puedo dejarlo conquistar mis bosques también.

A la hora de cazar voy a los lugares habituales, o me posiciono sobre los árboles. Eventualmente recolecto algunos frutos, y muy ocasionalmente flores. Mientras me inclino para cortar una pequeña anémona blanca, no puedo evitar pensar en que Peeta la encontrará mucho más interesante que cualquier ardilla que pueda conseguir.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que alguna vez vería a Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, sonriendo como quinceañera por ver una flor?

Intento no crisparme al escuchar esas palabras, tanto por el mote que me pusieron en el tiempo de los juegos como por la obvia burla en ellas. Pretendo concentrarme, con mucho esfuerzo sin embargo, en lo familiar de esa voz y ese rostro que me sonríe.

— ¿Sabés muchacho? —Recalco con intención el epiteto— Yo a tu edad tampoco valoraba cosas tan simples como las flores.

Rory Hawthorne inclina la cabeza un poco y se inclina de hombros.

— Oh, olvidé que eres tan grande que recoger una flor es todo un logro, ¿verdad? 20 años, wow… yo ya habría empezado a hacer una tumba.

Sin decir más nada voy hacía él, y emprendemos el camino de vuelta. Rory tomó el relevo de su hermano, y ahora se dedica a cazar. No es la primera vez que nos encontramos, y aunque no somos compañeros, la familiaridad que se alcanza al conocer a alguien desde que usaba pañales hace que se esté cómodo siempre. Nuestro tiempo juntos transcurre entre pullas y bromas, y uno que otro truco a la hora de atrapar una presa.

En ocasiones es difícil no sentir que vuelvo en el tiempo, y revivir momentos en los que Gale y yo hacíamos esto. Pero todo es tan diferente. La situación, el hecho de que solo debemos mantenernos silenciosos para no ahuyentar a los animales, y no porque estemos haciendo algo prohibido, o que no debamos esconder las presas, incluso el mismo Rory es diametralmente opuesto a su hermano. Él está tan relajado, casi contento, y aunque puedo ver a veces una sombra del cansancio o de pesar en sus ojos, lo que más brilla en ellos es el deseo de seguir, de superar todo lo que vivió de más niño. Es optimista.

No mucho después llegamos a lo que era la Veta, hoy por hoy, no mucha gente habita esta parte, y decidió emprender la construcción de sus hogares en terrenos más agradables, cerca de lo que era el área comercial. Nadie se ha atrevido a usar una de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores, las mismas tres casas siguen ocupadas.

Unos minutos luego, nos encontramos frente a la panadería, o lo que se convertirá en la panadería. No veo a Peeta en ningún lugar de la inmediatez, aunque sí a un par de hombres moviendo bolsas y piedras. Supongo que son obreros o voluntarios. Debo recordar preguntárselo. Nos dirigimos a lo de Heath, un hombre robusto de unos cuarenta y tantos años que antes vivía en el distrito 4, que se encarga de limpiar y vender la carne.

Seleccionamos la que nos hemos de quedar para nosotros y entregamos lo otro. Bueno, yo lo entrego, Rory lo vende. Una vez concluido el negocio, el chico me sonríe, dice que espera verme de nuevo, y que no me sienta mal porque un joven de 16 años le patea el culo a una anciana de mi edad. Antes de que pueda responderle se aleja riendo.

Sonriendo, tomo el camino hacia mi caza, evaluando que hacer para cenar. Quizás Peeta llegue a horario hoy. Lo cierto es que no es probable.

Desde que duerme en mi casa, aunque nuestra relación a avanzado bastante, he notado cada vez con mayor temor, que hay una barrera entre nosotros. Una que no parece posible franquear. Y lo que me carcome es que no sé qué es.

Peeta y yo somos amigos. Quizás es lo más adecuado para decir, no lo sé. Tal vez sea mejor compañeros. La realidad es que no hablamos de ello. Nuestra relación es uno de los más grandes tabúes en nuestra relación. Una sonrisa irónica se extiende en mi rostro. Las palabras nunca fueron lo mío.

Todas las mañanas, Peeta se va. Y no sólo se va a trabajar, despierta casi con el sol, dado que vuelve a su casa. Nunca toma duchas en mi casa, ni tiene ropa en mi habitación. No hay ni uno solo de sus cuadernos o sus medicamentos en mi mesa de noche; y más allá del cepillo de dientes en mi baño, que trajo solo porque su sentido de la higiene no le permitía dormir sin cumplir con esa pauta de salud, no hay rastros de que duerma cada noche conmigo.

Solo una vez le pregunté por qué no traía al menos una muda de ropa, para aquellas raras, rarísimas, y maravillosas mañanas en que toma un baño aquí, él dijo que no era necesario. No obvie como su cuerpo se tensó, ni qué segundos luego agregó:

— Vivo a veinte metros, Kat. No es nada ir a ducharme a casa antes de venir.

Tanto lo forzado de su sonrisa, cómo el hecho de que llame casa a un lugar que usa casi exclusivamente como depósito y la confirmación de que prefiere ir todas las noches, a pesar del cansancio, dolieron más de lo que esperaba. Y reafirmaron mi resolución de no tocar nunca más el tema.

¿Sabia decisión? No lo creo, cada vez son más las cosas que no decimos, que no se pueden decir.

Llego a mi casa, y empiezo a acomodar las cosas en la cocina. Una vez acabado todo, decido que un estofado de conejo estaría bien. Y cómo todas las noches, me pregunto para cuántos he de cocinar. Suspirando, comienzo con mi labor.

Peeta no llega a tiempo, intento decirme que no importa. Intento no golpear las cosas mientras pongo lo que sobró en un plato. Intento no apretar los dientes. Intento que al salir de mi casa, con la comida en las manos, no me moleste ver la luz de su casa encendida. Intento actuar normal cuando dejo la comida en la mesa de Haymitch. Intento decirme que no me duele.

Y sigo intentándolo mientras me baño, mientras me cambio y me acuesto. No es sino una hora después que oigo la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y sé que tomar un baño no demanda tanto tiempo. Intento no pensar en ello, como todas las noches.

Cuando Peeta abre la puerta, silenciosamente, y asoma la cabeza, no me muevo, tampoco cierro los ojos. No son las noches precisamente lo que hacen que nuestra relación mejore. Ambos lo sabemos. Veo su silueta sacarse la ropa y prepararse para dormir, vislumbro sus hombros cansados y caídos, y calculo cuántas horas duerme, y cuánto tiempo se ahorraría si no viviese en dos lugares. Pero no lo digo, ni lo pregunto.

Oigo sus suspiros silenciosos mientras intenta no apoyar su peso en la pierna ortopédica, sé que en los malos días los nervios están tensos y se le hace incómodo. No puedo imaginar como sería mi vida si hubiese sido yo la que perdió algún miembro; no pudiendo ir de caza, acostumbrándome a ver diario algo hecho en el Capitolio adherido a mí.

De repente, ya no estoy enojada, simplemente angustiada. Como todas las noches, aun inconscientemente Peeta hace que el fuego se apague. Y no sé qué tan bueno sea ello.

Siento el colchón hundirse debajo de su peso, y el tirón de las mantas cuando él se cubre con ellas. No pasan más de unos segundos para que yo me envuelva en él. Su pecho, como siempre, el mejor lugar en el que podría estar. Su brazo me rodea, y siento como deposita un breve beso en mi cabello.

— ¿Qué tal todo hoy, Katniss? — su voz es baja, casi un susurro.

— Bien. — sé que espera algo más, aunque no dice nada, así que me largo a hacerle un relato detallado de cada cosa que pasó en el día.

Antes, odiaba hacerlo, me veía casi obligada. Y aunque jamás le cuento qué siento o como me afectan las cosas, sé que él lo sabe. Sé que sabe que no es para Haymicht la porción extra que hago cada noche. Pero él nunca lo menciona, y a veces, lo odio por ello. No obstante, cuando lo noté un día, descubrí que me gustaba tenerlo al pendiente de todo aquello que pasara, y que guardara cada pequeño dato con celosía. Además, descubrí que tenía un efecto catárquico.

Cuando acabo, simplemente le pregunto:

— ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

Y a pesar de que suene meramente diplomático, aun hoy me sorprendo de cuánto me interesa su respuesta, y de cómo detesto lo lacónico que es en ocasiones.

Cuando acaba, básicamente solo me ha contado como avanza la construcción, suspira y sé que está a punto de dormir. Así que me hundo más en su pecho.

Es oyendo el latir rítmico de su corazón y respirando su aroma que poco a poco caigo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por supuesto que las pesadillas vienen de todas maneras, y como la mayoría de las noches me despierto gritando, llorando, entre los brazos de Peeta. El tiempo que demora en calmarme y en que tardo en parar de llorar, es aquel en que la pesadilla se repite en mi mente, es Cato esta vez el protagonista, y fueron sus últimos momentos, entre mutos, lo que no paraba de sonar en mis oídos.

— ¿Peeta? —mi voz es un murmullo ahogado en su cuello.

— ¿Humm? —ignoro completamente el hecho de que el cansancio sea palpable en su voz.

— Cuando Cato murió… ¿cómo te sentiste?

Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensa, y su mano se aleja de mi cabello. Cuando creo que ya no ha de contestar, escucho su voz.

— ¿Importa, Katniss? Ya pasó.

La frialdad y la forma lenta y deliberada de modular las palabras es sobrecogedora.

— Supongo que nó… yo no… no importa, Peeta.

Es una pequeña risa rota lo que escapa de su garganta, la rigidez no abandona su cuerpo, y escucho el crujir de sus dientes. Supongo que no debí tocar el tema, supongo que son recuerdos desagradables para él también. Lo peor de mi pesadilla, o del momento en que desperté y procesé la pesadilla, fue la culpa que sentí por haber experimentado alivio y un poco de satisfacción cuando Cato cayó. Es decir, no me gustó para nada cómo murió, pero el hecho de que muera significó en ese momento para mí la completa liberación, el último obstáculo entre mí y mi vuelta a casa. Que ilusa.

Pero cuando minutos después, Peeta no vuelve a acariciar mi cabello, ni a rodearme con su brazo y noto su respiración profunda pero forzada, me pregunto qué le ocurre.

— ¿Peeta…?

— No es nada, Kat. Duerme.

Su tono autoritario y condescendiente a la vez me irrita completamente, y me despego de su pecho y giro en la cama, dándole la espalda. ¿Es que no entiende que necesito a…?

No acabo el pensamiento cuando siento su peso desaparecer detrás de mí, y como en silencio se viste, cuando me giro, lo veo tomar sus zapatos en la mano, y dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¿Peeta? —mi voz sale temblorosa, casi aterrada.

Él solo sale por la puerta, y unos instantes luego, oigo la puerta de calle abrise y cerrarse suavemente.

Mi respiración se descontrola, mi pecho sube y baja demasiado rápido, mis manos tiemblan, y mis ojos recorren la habitación enloquecidos. Siento mis ojos humedecerse, y el cuarto empequeñecer. No es posible que me haya dejado. No es posible que se haya ido. Con ilusión, miro el reloj y gimoteo, no son más de las dos de la madrugada, aun no debe ir a trabajar, mi última esperanza rota. Me ha dejado, como todos, me ha abandonado en el peor momento.

Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

Lucho contra las ganas de llorar, la desolación apropiándose de mi persona. Cada pensamiento negativo flotando en mi mente, cada vez que se levantó por la mañana, cada vez que no vino a cenar, cada vez que evadió mis preguntas, cada vez que no me hizo preguntas, cada vez que miró a otro lado… todo se ha mezclado en mi mente, y me siento sola, terriblemente sola, a la deriva. Por un momento creo que voy a caer en la depresión nuevamente, pensando en cada perdida que tuve en mi vida; sin embargo es pura rabia, alimentada por el dolor lo que termina por dominarme. Y sin siquiera pensar, me levanto de la cama y recorro el camino trazado por Peeta y me dirijo a su casa.

Casa, su casa. Otro pensamiento que me hace arder en furia. Esta vez no hay forma de que Peeta apague el fuego en mi interior. Como un torpeto y con más fuerza de la debida tomo el picaporte de su puerta y empujo con el peso de todo mi cuerpo. Pero la puerta no se abre, ni siquiera se mueve, y solo se oye el golpe sordo de mi cuerpo contra ella.

Llave, ha echado llave. Un sonido a medio camino entre un grito y un rugido sale de mi garganta, y rodeo la casa para entrar por la puerta de atrás, pero también está trabada.

— ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta, abre la puerta ahora mismo! — mi puño azota la madera inclemente, y aunque estoy segura de que es imposible que no lo oiga, el chico del pan no se presenta a abrirme. — ¡Peeta! ¡Abre!

¿Es que soy un perro? ¿Al que pueden dejar afuera, al que pueden ignorar? Mi odio al Capitolio embravece al notar la resistencia de sus puertas, idiotas.

Largos minutos después mi furia no baja, y aunque mis manos duelen de tanto golpear la pieza de madera, y mi voz ya comienza a salir ronca, no dejo de gritar ni de golpear hasta que un ruido en el interior llama mi atención. Segundos me toma decidir probar suerte con una ventana, quizás pueda conseguir una roca lo suficientemente grande para romper el cristal y pasar por el hueco.

Pero cuando mis ojos se asoman lo único que veo es a Peeta tirado en la mitad de la sala, apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, que están apretadas en sendos puños, con la espalda tensa y la cabeza caída entre los hombros, su cabello rubio cubriéndole el rostro. Todo parece normal por lo demás, excepto por sus nudillos cubiertos de sangre y lo raro de la pose.

Prestando atención noto el temblor en su cuerpo, y la madera del piso hundida y resquebrajada levemente. Lagrimas acuden nuevamente a mis ojos, y aunque mi cabeza dice que corra, y me aleje completamente de este ser, de este monstruo, cuyo mayor deseo es eliminarme, no puedo dejar de ver a mi Peeta encerrado en el mismo cuerpo.

Revelándome contra todos mis instintos primarios, vuelvo a gritar su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, pero esta vez es angustia, preocupación y desesperación lo que oigo en mi voz. Mi puño golpea el cristal un par de veces. Peeta levanta la cabeza, y por un breve instante su rostro es el del chico del pan, dulce y con una expresión que muestra preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo desaparece y veo ira, desmedida, crepitar en sus ojos, ahora casi completamente negros. Una de sus manos se levanta y su cuerpo se propulsa hacia la ventana, pero parece que algo lo detiene y cae boca abajo, el temblor de su cuerpo aumentando, haciéndolo saltar prácticamente del suelo, convulsionando casi.

— ¡Peeta!

Mi grito se camufla contra la mano que ahora tapa mis labios, y un brazo me rodea, elevándome del suelo, alejándome de la casa. Me revuelvo, desesperada, ahogada, como un animal, totalmente descontrolada, solo quiero ir con Peeta. Pero no me dejan, me están llevando, separándonos otra vez, como en los juegos, lo van a dejar. Me revuelvo más fuertemente, grito con toda mi garganta, mis piernas golpeando cualquier cosa que alcancen. No. No. No otra vez, lo van a dejar, me lo van a quitar nuevamente. Es cuando empiezo a ahogarme que noto que estoy llorando, que ya no grito porque no puedo respirar, aunque eso no me detiene. Peeta. Recuerdo como no hace más de una semana deseé cargar con él, y con sus propias cargas. Recuerdo el sueño, y me pregunto si no fue un presentimiento. Desearía haberlo hecho, desearía haber conservado mi propósito más de un día. Desearía que la pesadilla del día siguiente no me hubiera hecho olvidar el infierno que sería perder a Peeta.

Ya no tengo fuerzas para moverme, las lágrimas caen solas y nublan mi visión, el dolor de mi pecho solo parece extenderse. Peeta. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, mientras me cargan, y a través de la capa de agua que cubre mis ojos veo el cielo nocturno, casi negro, y recuerdo el color que tenía en mi sueño, siento otro tipo de oscuridad cubrirme, y pienso en lo diferente que era el rostro de Peeta en mi sueño del que vi hace unos segundos en el piso de la sala. El de mi sueño, el de mi pesadilla, estaba libre de cargas, el que vi hace un momento, las tenía todas encima. A la par del caer de mis parpados, sé que era el peso de mis cargas, el que llevaba en sus hombros, junto con el de las suyas. Antes de que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia me cubra por completo, solo tengo la seguridad de que las mías le pesaban más.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos?_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo dramático de este se explica bastante en los próximos, y voy a intentar que tengan más dialogo jaja. Quizás notaron que muchas veces mis capítulos no terminan como empiezan, o que dan saltos emocionales fuertes... pero es que cuando empiezo a escribir nunca sé como van a terminar, y no hay mucha reflexión detrás, solo tengo ideas generales y desarrollar una puede llevar un párrafo o tres capítulos. Espero sepan perdonar mi desproporcionalidad._

_Muchas, muchas gracias, por sus maravillosos reviews, de verdad. Hoy los leí todos, porque desde que subí el 2, no me daba una vuelta entre las fiestas y el verano; hoy los leí todos, ¡y fue como una inyección de adrenalina! Juro que pretendía empezar hoy y acabar mañana, pero tantas opiniones, tan agradables, supongo que me puso hiperactiva. __Atendiendo a lo que han puesto, sí, releí la historia, y noté que hay una discontinuidad entre el 1 y el 2, pero era intencional, explicativa digamos. El 2 no salió muy bien y no supe expresarme quizás. Pero en realidad, no es que sea un flashback, sino que es el 1 donde comienza, y el 2 una reflexión de Katniss de cómo llegaron a donde están ahora. Cronológicamente, sería 2,1 y 3._

_¡Ah! Verán que a veces me pongo densa con cómo están las cosas, y la situación, o con otros personajes, pero si me limitara a escribir solo sobre Kat y Peet (que es lo que más me gusta) me parece que estamos dejando de lado algo muy importante, puesto que en los libros, por más que me pese, la trama central era otra, y gracias a esta florecía nuestra pareja... Claro, voy a adorar leer que piensan al respecto, como también de la historia y de los personajes (siento que mi Katniss se está convirtiendo en OOC, y que a Peeta le falta desarrollo), lo que sea que cruce por sus mentes, tanto críticas, dudas, todo. Realmente ayudan para saber qué necesita explicarse o si hay algo que se sobrentiende y esas cosas._

_¡Lamento la n/a tan larga! Pero acá está lo **importante**: Gracias, por leer, por el apoyo, y por sus opiniones. Creo que voy a subir antes del 10, pero no sé cuándo exactamente. Y, ¡feliz año nuevo! Que se cumplan cada uno de sus deseos y tengan un prospero 2014._

_30/12/2013_


End file.
